Maximillion Vi Britannia
10th Britannian Prince, known as the Prince of Demons and the Satan of Pride, he is one of the greatest Princes in Britannia.tatade Comparances Maximillion's personality outside and inside battle is comparable to a "Black Knight" specification of Legend, personlity as seen below: *Your distinct personality, The Black Knight, might be found in most of the thriving kingdoms of the time. *Your overriding goal is to win. *You approach each task or situation as a contest to be won strategically and efficiently. *Because you can control your feelings, it is not unusual for you to charm, as well as successfully delegate tasks and responsibilities to the more emotional types. *You are often concerned with what's in it for you. *You seldom involve yourself in activities where you can not foresee a reward for your investment or effort. *On the positive side, you can be analytically empathetic and logically persuasive. *On the negative side, you may be unemotionally manipulative as well as impulsive. *Interestingly, your preference is just as applicable in today's corporate kingdoms. Biography Birth and Young Life Born Maximillion vi Britannia to Charles zi Britannia and Marianne "the Flash" vi Britannia, born a year older than Lelouch vi Britannia, he was a tactical and strategic genius who unlike Lelouch was a master at Knightmare Frame combat from a young age. Joining the Military in his youth he was raised to prominence, being on of the few chosen to be the successor to Emperor of the Holy Empire of Britannia, his knights became known as the Belatu-Cadros Knights. His first major action was during the 2nd Pacific War where he led the Invasion of Japan and his Knight: Seitz Kururugi quickly eliminated the Chinese Emperor who had his country providing support for fleeing Civilians in Japan, Maximillion's strategies made use of the Knightmare Frame speed and within a week the entire of the Japanese Army had been destroyed, Maximillion combined the speed of the Kightmare Frames with the Aerial Supremacy of Britannia's Airforce to cripple Japanese Forces and even his once loss by Tohdoh at Itsukushima didn't hold him back while however it was revealed at a later date that Max had not been leading the Britannian Forces at Itsukushima but instead a proud General which before Maximillion and Charles had seen as expendable and a liability to the invasion efforts. A Year afterwards, on his twelfth birthday he is given the Rank of Supreme Commander of the Britannian Army, it was he who found Lelouch and brought him back to the Empire unharmed. Maximillion used his control with the Army to ignore Lelouch during his return to Japan as he instigated a mass rebellion with the 11s, this was his plan to bring about a large number of Resistance in Area 11 and then Lelouch would abandon them to their doom as Maximillion's Knights led Army quickly eradicated the Rebellion. Maximillion also gained a valuable ally on his 12th Birthday, the Naturally born Geass Contactor: Silvaria, who told Maximillion where Atlantis was located and the technology that was hidden there, technology that in theory would make the Empire he held together with Schneizel and later Lelouch...invincible. Lelouch of the Revolution Maximillion descided after seven years of hard work that the once proud nation of Japan had yet to kneel before his mighty army and so stepped forwards by bringin g Lelouch to Area 11 to start the plan he had originally prophesised would be deserving of the plan he had descided to enact, arriving with Lelouch, Silvaria, C.C. and Seitz in Japan gave him time to prepare the plans he had going for the Japanese people. Many of his plans included getting Prototype Knightmare Frames out into use for his Knights while at the same time hiding proof of Lelouch getting injuries from the Knight of Two: Kasien Ci Britannia, the Demon of Britannia. However news of the injuries on the Black Prince reached the Britannian Homeland much to his displeasure and caused Kasien to arrive in Area 11 to see if the injuries invoked on the Devil of Britannia was true, upon learning of the truth he snuck into joining the Black Knights alongside Lelouch and abandoned them at the Black Rebellion by attacking Tohdoh while Lelouch fled the field to find Nunnally. Maximillion joined in combat with his new Knightmare Frame: IFX-P01 Tribunal, using this heavily armed replica of the Gawain and with Seitz at his side, Maximillion quickly overpowered the Japanese Army calling themselves the Black Knights and used this to his advantage to retain peace over the entire of Japan, though many of the Black Knight Leaders were captured it seemed that the results were not as Maximillion desired and therefore not all resistance in Area 11 had been defeated. Lelouch of the Revolution 2 Maximillion had been concentrating on finding a way for his forces to gain access to 9th Generation Knightmare Frames and to activate the Defiler and Darkness Knightmare Frames for Lelouch and himself, he backs Nina's research into getting a Sakuradite Nuclear Reactor working so that they could have an alternate means to power Knightmare Frames and superior weapons, Maximillion also allows the building of Damocles however he turns down the idea of using it on every known location in the world and instead comments to Schneizel that if they oppress everyone with the use of the F.L.E.I.J.A. would simply cause people to riot and that Schneizel would simply have to kill them all. It was revealed at that time by the Geass Directorate that the "Britannian Judges", which was a group that Maximillion commanded at the worse case or at the best case was only a member of, the "Britannian Judges" were a combination of religious fanatics and Celtic descendants whom believed that Geass was a boon from God which they would use to create a "Human God" as well as to keep the Combined Unconscience functioning without interruptions. V.V. searched for a way in order to counter the "Judges" however he fell into a trap by Maximillion, eventually the prince used his Regulator ability to remove V.V's code and return it to Silvaria, before killing his Uncle in the process. Maximillion aids Lelouch in putting down multiple rebellions before making final preparations... Lelouch of the Revolution 3 Relationships Britannian Royal Family Charles zi Britannia Like all of his sons, Charles keeps them distant as he works on the Ragnarok Connection to allow him to slay God, however Charles sees something of himself in Maximillion and has allowed the 11th Prince time in his company to get to know him better causing much impress in the Imperial Court. Odysseus eu Britannia Like with all his siblings, Odysseus tries to act friendly to Max whom accepts his odd friendship with a weary nod every now and then, Max's greatest surprise is when Odysseus agrees with Max on certain intellectual subjects. Guinevere su Britannia Maximillion sees Guinevere as a snobby and arrogant aristocrat, Maximillion has confused her on more than one occasion due to the subject in which they were speaking, one of Max's counters to her arguments are that he'd "place her (Guinevere) on the battlefield if she didn't shut up". Schneizel el Britannia Maximillion and Schneizel are essentially two halves of the same Coin, Maximillion is controlled however on the battlefield he is a "Blight" - near unstoppable as a Berserker and Relentless, Schneizel however never officially, at present, has been seen to step inside of a Knightmare while Maximillion is more often inside of a Knightmare. Max and Schneizel have been known to converse on many subjects, amongst them are human nature and the Emperor's personal plans, Schneizel is the only one whom Max grudgingly accepts commands from. Cornelia li Britannia Maximillion has respect for Cornelia earlier on in the series however that later adapts into contempt as Cornelia fails again and again to defeat Zero, his respect is all but used up once he confirms that Zero actually defeated Cornelia in actual combat, Max is displeased on Cornelia finding out about the ideas concerning Geass. Max's main goal on that field is to use his connections to find Cornelia and either ensure her secrecy or silence her, knowing this, V.V. plans to use this against Cornelia whom is looking into the Geass Directorate. Clovis la Britannia During his youth he was very friendly with his brother Clovis, Max even went as far as to pronounce Clovis as the Governer of Area 11 and feels slightly responsible for Clovis' death, Maximillion has made it his intent to put down Rebellions where they spring up. Euphemia li Britannia Max considers her death a necessity, seeing her as weak and also weakened Lelouch alongside Nunnally when they were younger, Max believes that is Lelouch had never been near Euphemia and Nunnally he would still be amongst the other Royals. Karine le Britannia Maximillion sees Karine as a known supporter as she enjoys his vicious style of combat, she is a fan of all his battles and Maximillion finds it curious that she is able to follow his tactical and strategic moves, expecially since she has never been on a battlefield herself. Kasien Ci Britannia Maximillion allows Kasien near his brother, knowing Kasien as the Demon of Britannia, the Knight of Two whom has loyalties to Lelouch over their father. Jasonas Xi Britannia He still remains one of Maximillion's greatest Friends, Jason is considered to be a kind of protege or apprentice of the Strategic Arts, Jason's desire for revenge feeds the agressive plans Maximillion can think up. Lelouch vi Britannia Maximillion sees potential in Lelouch and would like nothing better than to take the Black Prince under his wing and teach him how to crush the world under foot, Maximillion has the intention to have Lelouch rise to power. Nunnally vi Britannia Though Maximillion has been shown to care for his sister, he also sees her as a weak and feeble little girl whom wouldn't be able to fight to save her life, therefore Max considers her to be a liability to more important goals such as pacification of regions and conquoring the world which Nunnally is strongly against. Geass Contractors V.V. While not knowing Max personally, V.V. has heard reports about Maximillion on the battlefield and during conversations with Charles, V.V. has recognised Maximillion as a "Young Charles" which Charles at that age fought with the Early Britannian Military and quickly expanded Britannia somewhat before becoming Emperor. Silvaria Beurnet Silvaria is Maximillion's personal Geass Contractor, an Atlantian Immortal Geass Witch whom descided to avoid her fate be dividing her and her siblings powers into 24 Codes with one being held by C.C. and another by V.V. with B.B. being yet another, Silvaria's power is a thousand times that of the normal Code Bearers and since her powers are genetic it is only possible that her children learn her powers however that is only every 5000 years when her powers are at their fullest which is impossible so long as her powers remain divided. L.L. Samael Beurnet Maximillion knows a great deal about Samael's relationship with R.R. as well as some of R.R.'s past, however Samael has sworn him to secrecy. R.R. Maximillion feels sorry for R.R.'s predicament, knowing that R.R. lack of long term memory including how he came to be as he is would be difficult on any person, that however doesn't mean that Max is above using R.R. for his goals. Z.Z. B.B. Personal Knights Seitz Kururugi Maximillion is Seitz's longest standing friend and Lover, Seitz is incredibly loyal to Maximillion and keeps Max's temper in check, Seitz has been known to be equally balanced in Knightmare combat and Strategy. Richard Leo One of the many Knights under Maximillion which he confides in, Richard is among the ranks of Knights whom have the potential of being Max's lover, in stories where Seitz is not apparently a part of he takes the spot of Maximillion's lover. Statistics Victories *Maximillion's Forces were the ones whom single handedly occupied a large portion of Russia from the EU. *Maximillion invaded Japan at Eleven Years Old, it was ironically then renamed Area 11. Stats Hand-to-Hand Combat When it comes to fighting outside a Knightmare Frame it seems that Maximillion is quite the opposite of Lelouch as he had taken on every known physical combat course available to him and seems to have close to a photographic memory by which the speed he has been able to learn and master each of the different fighting styles, he is amazzingly fit and Seitz pointed out that among the unnecesary things he has in his Sky Fortress Bathroom and his personal Bathroom at his own Villas, he also has a long yet compact Lap Pool for doing laps up and down in a sense to keep fit. He has a Number of Skills: *Firearms - Maximillion has amazzing aim and it shows with the practice he has done in a Knightmare Frame. *Swordplay - Maximillion most favoured skill is that of the traditional Britannian Sword Duels, he is elegant and beutiful with a blade as he is deadly *Using his Body - Maximillion is as elegant as a cat, strong as the Britannian Lion yet lethal as the Britannian Snake, Maximillion targets the weakest point of a person's body and attacks it until it is disabled or until the person is dying from their wounds. Knightmare Frame Combat When it comes to Knightmare Frame combat, he has inherited his mother's skills with a Knightmare Frame, Maximillion has been seen doing a number of moves that remind the Knights of the Round of Mariana "the Flash" Vi Britannia. The Knightmare Frames he has piloted are: *IFX-P01 Tribunal *P-00 Percy - The P-00 Constantine Project Command and Strategic Skills Maximillion's strategic skills are expected to encompass both Lelouch and Schneizel's own, he either plans ahead or out-thinks his opponents depending on the synario at hand, to add to his own he even has a number of Commander Units or Vehicles that will do everything he commands at the simple request. Commands are see below: *The Triumviri *Order of the Judge Knights *The "Thor Squadron" *The Cavalry (Wide-Area Response Brigade) *26th Britannian Army *The Britannian 8th Aerial Fleet *The Britannian 3rd Naval Fleet *Belatu-Cadros Knights *List of Known Belatu-Cadros and Maximillion connected Experimental/Custom Knightmare Frames *Du Loc Organization *South America *Panama *Gibraltar *Atlantic Armoury Geass Maximillion's Original Geass is much like Lelouch's however it plays more on using the Loyalty or Lack of Loyalty to cause the one it is used on to follow the Commands of the user unlike Lelouch's Geass which places the idea of following the Command into their head, his Geass is known as "To Make Those Not Loyal Bow". Maximillion's Geass has long since evolved into its activated level and long beyond that point where he is capable of gaining other abilities, the greatest effect of his Geass is that it cannot go "Run-Away" however a disadvantage (or in this case an advantage) of his Geass is not only does it evolve rather quickly but it can be used a multiple of times to disasterous effects as well as the fact he only needs to think the Command to be able to force them to obey so long as his Geass is activated. Maximillion is also a High Level Regulator, meaning he can control the powers of normal Code Bearers and even take them from the unworthy and/or give it to the worthy, a Regulator is able to become Immortal so long as his Geass isn't permanantly "Run-Away" and he has the right state of mind...fortunatly for Maximillion it seems that being with Silvaria allows him to ignored having a right state of mind (which it is unproven he has otherwise) and his Geass allows him to not go "Run-Away", only a Regulator with Geass can control the Atlantian Geass Weapons: Gryphon, Jabberwock and Raven. Maximillion has a Wired Geass known as "The Infinity" which he uses to increass his own power with endless energy much like "The Zero" can do, once it was shown by Camera to the world and hence made Britannia's Grey Prince seem invincible, it and his Regalator Status are needed to pilot and power the Geass Knightmare Frame: P-00 Darkness, a Knightmare Frame which is a replica of the strongest in the world. Maximillion has a crimson Geass eye instead of a purple/pink eye, it is revealed that the Bird Insignia in his eyes is actually not the Geass Insignia he has now as an immortal and says that each one is different depending on the new Immortal, Maximillion's like many of the Naturally evolved Geass Users has a Spiral Insignia which is a sign of endless power which it only ever showed its "True Form" when Charles angered Maximillion in the World of C. Quotes Activation of P-00 Percy "O Dinivas, deliverer of dark and dread, ruler of ancient shadows...grant me your power! Verto" (used to activate the P-00 Percy, a weapon powered by Geass) Other Quotes *"Tell me, what's the difference between a king and his horse? I don't mean kiddy shit like 'One's a person's and one's an animal' or 'One has two legs and one has four'. If their form, ability and power were exactly the same, why is it that one becomes the king and controls the battle, while the other becomes the horse and carries the king?! There's only one answer. Instinct!" *"In order for identical beings to get stronger and gain the power they need to become the king, they must search for more battles and power! They thirst for battle, and live to mercilessly, crush, shred, and slice their enemies! Deep, deep within our body lies the honed instinct to kill, and slaughter our enemies! But you don't have that! You don't have those pure, base instincts! You fight with your brain. You try to defeat your enemies with logic! And it doesn't work! You're trying to cut them with a sheathed sword! That's why you're weaker than me!" *"I'm not gonna have it. I don't know about Schneizel, but I refuse to carry a king who's weaker than me and get cut to ribbons with him. If you're weaker than me, then I'll destroy you, and take your crown for myself". Soundtrack Maximillion's Soundtrack is "Maximillion" from Valkyria Chronicles. thumb|350px|right|Maximillion's Theme Category:Original Characters Category:Characters